Ley-Guardian Eregos
|health = 3,875,788 |mana = 104,225 |instance = The Oculus }} Ley-Guardian Eregos is the last boss located in the Oculus. Attacks and abilities *'Arcane Volley' Arcane damage to one target. *'Arcane Barrage' Arcane damage to several targets. Has a cast time (cast bar). *'Enraged Assault' An enrage. Casting speed increased by 100%. Damage done increased by 25%. Says "Such insolence... such arrogance... must be PUNISHED!" when he does it. *'Planar Shift' At two points during the fight, the boss will become transparent. Planar Anomaly sparks will appear and follow each player. Fly far away from them! They will explode before the boss reappears. This also causes an aggro wipe. If there are whelps out during this phase, it is possible to target and kill them while you're flying away, assuming your group decides to fly clockwise or counterclockwise. (Player Controlled) Drake Abilities Amber (DPS) * Shock Lance - Instant - Deals 4822 to 5602 Arcane damage and detonates all Shock Charges on an enemy dragon. Damage is increased by 6525 for each charge detonated. * Time Stop - Instant - 1 min cooldown - Halts the passage of time, freezing all enemy dragons in place for 10 sec. This attack applies 5 Shock Charges to each affected target. * Temporal Rift - Channeled - Channels a temporal rift on an enemy dragon for 10 sec. While trapped in the rift, all damage done to the target is increased by 100%. In addition, for every 15,000 damage done to a target affected by Temporal Rift, 1 Shock Charge is generated. (This ability is unlocked after defeating the 3rd boss.) Note: "Charges" for the Amber drake are per drake / per target. i.e. One drake cannot use up the charges placed by another. So, for the final boss, you should alternate between using Temporal Rift and Shock Lance. Use Temporal Rift until *your* stack of charges reaches 10, then Shock Lance, then back to Temporal Rift. You DO NOT need to channel Temporal Rift for the full duration to reach 10 stacks! The rate that stacks are added depends on how much other damage is being done to the boss while you channel. If you use Time Stop, every mob present will immediately gain 5 stacks for you. This is a very handy tool for whelp cleanup since whelps with 5 stacks can be one-shot using Shock Lance. Ruby (Tank) * Searing Wrath - Instant - 60 yd. range - Breaths a stream of searing fire at a dragon, dealing 6800 to 9200 Fire damage and then jumping to additional dragons within 30 yards. Each jump increases the damage by 50% affecting up to 5 total dragons. * Evasive Maneuvers - Instant - 5 sec. cooldown - Allows your drake to dodge all incoming attacks and spells. Requires Evasive Charges to use. Each attack or spell dodged while this ability is active burns one Evasive Charge. Lasts 30 sec or until all charges are exhausted. * Martyr - Instant - 10 sec. cooldown - Redirects all harmful spells cast at friendly drakes to yourself for 10 sec. (60 yard radius) Note: As long as the ruby drake is mindful to use Martyr as often as possible, it really doesn't matter who has aggro from the boss - all damage will be redirected to the ruby. Evasive Maneuvers allows you to evade the damage from Martyr. Emerald (Healer) * Leeching Poison - Instant - Poisons an enemy dragon, leeching 1300 health to the caster every 2 sec. for 12 sec. Stacks up to 3 times. * Touch the Nightmare - Instant- 10 sec cooldown - Consumes 30% of the caster's max health to inflict 25000 Nature damage to an enemy dragon and reduce the damage it deals by 25% for 30 sec. * Dream funnel - Channeled - 60 yard range - Transfers 5% of the caster's max health to a friendly drake every second for 10 secconds as long as the caster channels. Note: As long as the amber drakes keep Temporal Rift up, it is quite easy for a single Emerald drake to keep Touch of the Nightmare up while also healing. The Temporal Rift debuff doubles the self-healing from Leeching Poison so you have plenty of HP to burn, and you only need to refresh it every 30 seconds. Note: It helps a great deal to keep three stacks of Leeching Poison rolling on Eregos. This usually requires ending Dream Funnel or Touch of the Nightmare early, but prevents you from having to reapply all three stacks of the poison again. Strategy Eregos should be confronted while the entire group is on their drakes. This encounter is mostly a tank and spank with occasionally 2-3 whelps spawning right next to Eregos. The standard Ruby (tank), Emerald (healer), 3x Amber(DPS) composition works as long as you are quick on dealing with the whelp adds. The five party members should be doing the following: * The Ruby drake rider tanks, as expected. * The Emerald drake rider heals, also as expected. * One of the Amber drakes concentrates on killing Eregos, and helps with adds if it becomes really necessary. * A second Amber drake keeps Temporal rift up on Eregos, to increase damage against him. * The third Amber drake concentrates on killing adds, and attacks Eregos if they are all dead. This drake should be immediately switching over by repeatedly hitting the nearest target key (default is TAB). If the tank or the healer is getting low on health, one of the amber drakes needs to cast Time Stop to buy time for the emerald drake to catch up on healing, eliminate remaining adds, and focus back onto Eregos. Heroic Mode (2 Ruby, 2 Emerald and 1 Amber ) This fight is much harder than on Normal mode, but becomes very easy once each party member understands their role. Use 2 Ruby drakes, 2 Emerald drakes and 1 Amber drake. Ruby 1 Ruby drake tanks the boss and casts Evasive Maneuvers whenever possible. The other Ruby drake should DPS the whelp adds. Emerald The Emerald drakes should heal the tank, one can heal the group when necessary. Amber The Amber drake should channel Temporal Rift to five stacks at first, then Shock Lance. Do not start with 10 stacks of Temporal Rift or else the Amber drake will pull aggro from the tank. After a while the Amber drake can put all 10 stacks on the boss. When the boss comes back from the Astral Plane, go back to only 5 stacks as Astral Plane is an aggro wipe and the tank will need time to build Save time stop for enrages! It is also suggested to Stop Time when the boss comes back to allow the party to reposition itself and allow the tank to pick up aggro from the boss again. Many wipes are caused by the Amber drake picking up aggro! Other Notes When the boss goes into his Astral Plane phase, just fly away from the orbs! The can do damage from quite a distance away when they explode. The aggro table will also be wiped. Time Stop should be used afterward to allow the tank to build threat and reposition everyone. Heroic Mode (2 Amber, 2 Emerald, 1 Ruby ) As above, one emerald keeps up the 25% reduced damage debuff and dps / heals as needed, this makes the fight much easier on the healing, as this is not a timed fight or any form of dps race. Since Searing Wrath gets stronger as it jumps, it makes things easier if Ruby Drake (tank) targets whelps, which will eventually strike Eregos in the chain. Heroic Mode (1 Ruby, 1 Emerald and 3 Amber) Use one Ruby, one Emerald, and three Amber. This strat has less room for error but it downs the boss MUCH faster by having 3 Ambers. Ruby: Your most important priority is to keep Martyr up. The amber drakes WILL have aggro but you can redirect 100% of the incoming damage. Use Evasive Maneuvers any time your health dips below 50%, or when the boss Enrages. Target whelps for Searing Wrath any time they are up - it hits much harder with bounces. Emerald: Keep Leeching Poison and Touch of the Nightmare up and keep healing the ruby drake. Having 3 ambers guarantees that there will always be a Temporal Rift up, so your Leeching Poison heals for double. This really makes life nice for the emerald drake. Amber: Use a Time Stop rotation at the beginning of each phase - Player A hits timestop immediately, Player B timestops as soon as the first one wears off, then Player C hits it. This gives Emerald time to stack Poison and Nightmare, and also gives everyone lots of temporal charges from the start. DPS all-out and you'll take 25% off of Eregos before he knows what hit him. Everyone: The one thing that will make or break this strat is the Arcane phase. Everyone needs to run in the same direction when running away from arcane bombs. As long as everyone is in a tight group, Martyr protects everyone. Any ambers that are spread out will die. This strat demands a higher level of precision than the above strat but it will down the boss much faster - you have 3 ambers and no one cares about aggro. Achievements There are several achievements available for the heroic version of this fight. Experienced Drake Rider: On three different visits to the Oculus, get credit for defeating Ley-Guardian Eregos while riding an Amber, Emerald, and Ruby drake on Heroic Difficulty. Make It Count: Defeat Ley-Guardian Eregos in the Oculus on Heroic Difficulty within 20 minutes of Drakos the Interrogator's death. Ruby Void: Defeat Ley-Guardian Eregos in the Oculus on Heroic Difficulty without anyone in your party using a Ruby Drake. Emerald Void: Defeat Ley-Guardian Eregos in the Oculus on Heroic Difficulty without anyone in your party using an Emerald Drake. Amber Void: Defeat Ley-Guardian Eregos in the Oculus on Heroic Difficulty without anyone in your party using an Amber Drake. Loot :See Cache of Eregos for loot. Quotes Spawn: *Simpletons! You cannot comprehend the forces you have set in motion. The ley line conduit will not be disrupted! Your defeat shall be absolute! Aggro: *You brash interlopers are out of your element! I will ground you! Arcane shield: *We command the arcane! It shall not be used against us. Fire shield: *It is trivial to extinguish your fire! Nature shield: *No magic of nature will help you now! Frenzy: *Such insolence... such arrogance... must be PUNISHED! Kill: *It's a long way down! *Back to the earth with you! *Enjoy the fall! Death: *Savor this small victory, foolish little creatures. You and your dragon allies have won this battle. But we will win... the Nexus War. See also *Ley-Guardian Eregos Image External links Category:The Oculus mobs Category:Bosses Category:Blue dragons Category:Blue Dragonflight